New life begin
by Liepa
Summary: Bella find Edward with Tanya. Bella left. Victoria bite her. Bella have a new life as a singer and new family, a new name, a new mision, a new love. Her love disapeared and new enemies apear.
1. End of Bella

**BPOV** (Bella's)

I was wrong about everything. Edward doesn't love me. I don't have a reason to live anymore I thought when I get to Edward room and saw: him and Tanya in the bed I can't take it I just close my eyes and run. I heard him shouting something but I don't want to listen so I ran to my red pickup. As fast as I can I drove to somewhere I don't understand where. In my head was just one image and it was about Edward and Tanya in the bed I can't take it anymore and I stopped to think about everything. ''Why Edward do this to me?'' I thought but I understand that he don't love me anymore. So I have to leave him my life love and don't get in his way. But can I leave my family. I have to leave don't get in Edwards way. But at least I have to say goodbye to my family so I called Alice she understand me. So I called her she pick up her voice was so strange maybe she saw me doing something crazy.

"Bella what's wrong?'' Her voice sound so strange

"Alice please tell everybody I love them everybody even Edward and Alice when we met next time I don't think that I be myself so Alice I love you and goodbye'' I said everything so quickly

"Bella please stop scaring me. What happened Bella please don't do anything stupid"

"Alice I found Edward and Tanya in bed so I don't disturb you and your family" I said quite in god voice "And Alice like I said I don't know what kind of human or not human I will be so don't try looking for me and good luck with your new sister goodbye Alice" I don't want hear her voice anymore so I put my mobile phone down.

I leave my pickup in the middle of forest and run threw the forest maybe a bear will find me and kill me but even better I saw Victoria she get near me so fast that I almost get able to see her. That was my last chance to get killed because I can't live in a world where he isn't with me.

"Victoria please kill me" I saw in her face a shock.

"Why would you like to die?"

"I don't have a reason for living so please kill me"

"What about Edward Don't you love him?"

"I do but he isn't I found him in bed whit another girl that's why please end everything"

"No better I made you like me so would you like to live forever whiteout you love?"

"No I rather die"

"Basically you die at least you heart stop beating" I don't have a chance to say no she already was near me. And bite me it hurt like hell but suddenly she feel in pain too. First I don't understand what happened but than my blood was like poison and they killed her. She's finished but for me it just starts too fell like in hell. Then my eyes closed and before me was only a dark.


	2. Izzy Arimi

**BPOV** (Bella's)

I woke up after some time I don't even know how long I have been asleep. I was still in the forest.

Near me there was a pile of ashes. I guess that's Victoria. I remember Edward and Tanya. I can't get in their way. So I am going to find a something to do.

After 5 year

I find my family. My new family. My mom Sabine, father Viktor, sister Laura and her mate Raigard, another sister Lillian for short Lily and her mate Simon. That's my family. My father has a club. My family sings in there every evening. I like my new family but there is one problem. When I was changed I accidentally run into human who smell really good I guess that's how I smell to Edward. I can't take it and bite him. I feed on him I try to stop but it didn't work. I stop only when I finished drinking his blood. I was full but I can't believe that I killed a human. Around me I smell a lot of humans. I try to convince myself that I am good and I don't kill humans somehow I managed to take over it and now I drink only animals blood like my family.

But that's not a real problem. After 1 year I cleared I have a lot of powers: reading minds, seeing future, change my look, a shields I can protect my minds, even I can hide my smell, and most of all a power of obedience (I tell something in some ones minds to do something or forget something), plus I have a telekinesis, I even can change someone feelings like Jasper could. I get these powers time to time. Most important thing is that I meet Vulture and for half a year I was a guard. When Aro found prophesy in where is written:

A girl who have many powers

Was a key to the future

To all vampires and humans

When she find her true love in singing

Everything would change

That's all what have been written in the old book of one vampire who can hear prophesy time to time. So Bella find out about prophesy and decide to go look for her true love in singing. One vampire translate it means if she sing she find love her true love. She changed her name to Izzy Arimi. Her all family know that prophesy and her true name.


	3. Cullen's know

**APOV** (Alice's)

I have been 5 year since Bella cal me. I can't believe what Edward did to Bella. And even now he is married Tanya. No-one accepts it. But still he married her. I saw her pickup getting in the water it just drove. I don't see Bella so I guess she is alright. At least I think so. Edward protects Tanya from us. We wane to throw her from our house. I was sitting on the couch when I saw a vision:

My family standing in the crowd of people and watching in the girl on the stage she's singing but than everything change now we're standing in the wing and that girl coming from a shadow she look just like my sister Bella.

My vision suddenly ended. I was happy to see Bella. Jasper of course noticed that.

"Alice what did you saw?"

"I saw Bella. But I don't understand who or where she is just one thing we were in the concert."

"What kind of concert" everybody ask at the same time accept Edward and of course Tanya

"I don't know"

Suddenly my mobile phone rang I pick up I heard only one word "Sunlight" and it turn of.

"I think Sunlight's concert but where? Something is strange" Everyone was confused but happy too.

"Ok I go look something in the internet" I go and sit near computer and start looking. I found something interesting. I shouted everyone here

"Everyone found something" they come and stand behind me

"Its not a band it's a club called sunlight and there every evning play a band called Valenti. Who wants to go to the club?"

"I go" first said Rosaly

"Me to" of course said Emmet

"Me to" than said Carlisle

"I want to see my daughter again I go to" said Esme

"We will go to isn't that right my love" of course Tanya said it

"Alice if you go I go to" said Jasper

"Of course I go, than maybe we should get moving" I suggested

We all even Tanya go with us. When we got in the club. There was so loud music and a lot of people. I guess people like this club. And than music get quiet and a voice can be heard from the scene.

"It's what you all waited for the Valenti" said a voice from a scene. Than a music start to play

"Hi everybody it's nice to see you all now how about a song 'you forgot me'" a girl start to sing I recognize that voice that was Bella. I looked to my family it was in shock like me.

"Thanks for your support now new song 'I trust you'" Bella said only then I closely looked at her She was wearing purple dress, shoes, a ring with a heart, a gloves, and necklace all her clothes was gothic and songs sound like gothic. She song a lot of other songs but she wasn't alone there was a drums a few guitars

"Thanks that's all for this evening thanks for support" she said there was a lot of applause than at the scene lights go down and a music started to play. I looked at my family they were so surprised.

"Maybe lets go to the scene wing there maybe we meet her" I suggested.


	4. Cullen's meet new Bella

**BPOV** (Bella's)

A vision came up when I was ready to in the scene

I sing in the crowd there stand Cullen every-one of them even Tanya.

I can't retreat now. Lily saw that something wrong with me. So she asked.

"Izzy is something wrong?"

"Just that Cullens is here" I told them

"We can cancel this night's concert" Sabina suggested

"No let them see who they left, lets go on the scene"

We stood up on the scene my family except my mother and father. I started to sing and I don't mind that the Cullens are in the crowd. I sing a lot of songs I don't mind what they think about me because my clothes and my songs is all gothic style. When I finish singing I thank my crowd and get out of the scene another vision show up

Cullens stand and I get out of the shadow.

So I guess that can happen. But first I need to warn my family

"Hey I need to meet with the Cullens go to the changing room I will get there soon"

"A you sure about this?" of course Sabina worried about me

"Yes I can handle this" I said them and turn around to go to that place where I saw them

When I get there I just saw Cullens I get out of the shadow

"Bella is that you?" first who ask was Alice. Than I understand that my hair was red eyes red too they get red when I am mad. You can see that this is me but only when you look closely.

"I don't like when someone calls me Bella my name is Izzy Arimi" I can hear their thoughts

My daughter come back-Esme

She's sexy and beautiful-Emmett

I am more beautiful than her-Rosalie

I need to ask what her powers are-Carlisle

I can't feel anything from her side-Jasper

Look at her clothes who made her wear that?-Alice

I can't let her take my Edward-Tanya

I am already sorry that I cheat on her-Edward

"Bella I am so glad to see you" Said Alice stepping one step closer to me. My mind reacted by itself I stood one step beck in the shadow. Alice noticed that and she stop

"Don't call me that my name is Izzy Arimi"

"But your name is Bella" Carlisle said a word

"Was when I was a human. Bt now I am Izzy Arimi"

"Okay Izzy. What happened to you?" Asked Esme

"It's not your business. What do you want why did you come here?"

"You are part of our family" Said Esme

"I was but now I have different family. A family who understand me"

"What happened to you look at yourself your clothes, your songs and your eyes did you drink human's blood?" Asked Carlisle

"I do what I want and it's not your business now leave you shouldn't be here" I turn to go but

"Bella" I heard Edward voice. I stop

"What do you want?"

"What did I do to you?" I turn back and see his eyes. There was a lot of pain regret. But I don't care about him anymore.

"You open my eyes and for that I should thank you"

"No Bella-"

"I'm not Bella anymore" I interrupt his sentence

"Izzy can we met with your family?" Edward asked I read his minds: maybe I get more time to find out what happened

"It's no use Edward my family won't tell anything" he looks amazed that I can hear his thoughts

"But still could you introduce us to them?" Carlisle asked

"I don't mind but we leave soon so if you want to meet them fallow me" I agree to introduce them to our family. I turn around they fallow me. One of my powers was to get in someone's minds so I warn Sabina that they are coming she will tell the others. Suddenly near me Alice come from nowhere

"So Izzy your eyes are red but now they are darker so you don't drink human's blood?"

"No I don't"

"I see your stile changed" I laughed

"Yes it did" with a smile I answer her

"Tel me more about your family" Alice asked

"I have a mom, father, two brothers, and two sisters" I answered

"Wow interesting whose club this is"

"My father bought it, here we are" I opened the doors to a break and practice room.


	5. Izzy's new family

**BPOV** (Bella's)

Break and practice room vas simple there was a scene to practice, a door, and a table with a chairs. Near the table sit my mom, dad, two brothers, and two sisters. They all talk about something before we go in but when we got in they shut up. I get in room behind me was Cullen's family.

"Let me introduce you my family, well they can introduce themselves and I am going to change"

My family stood up from the table and head towards Cullen's. I go threw the doors in the wardrobe there were a lot of gothic clothes. I can hear them introducing themselves. I quickly change to my clothes: a boots, trousers, a jacket, earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet of course everything was black. When I finish changing I get back.

"Let's get going" I tell them, they already finish introducing them selves

"So soon why can't we talk a little more?" Asked Esme

"We are going home. Concert ended anyways"Said Laura

"It was nice too met you Cullens" Said Viktor my father

"It's bad that we can't talk to you longer" Said Carlisle

"Yeah if you want you can come to our house" my mom suggested at that time I read her minds: I really like to talk to Esme I want to talk to her more I guess my Izzy don't get mad. I can't believe it bet she was happy it's really rear to see her like that I guess they can come over but only for my mom.

"Yeah why not. Do you want to?" I guess I surprise my family

"I like to come" Said Esme

"Count me in" said Emmett

"Then I'll go too" Said Rosalie

"Me too" said Carlisle

"We will go too. Right Jasper?" Alice said

"Yes I go with you" Answer Jasper

"Me too" Said Edward

"If Edward going I'll go to" Said Tanya

"Then if everyone going lets move" said my mom really exited

"I hope your car is fast" said Raigard

"You bet, want to race?" ask Emmett

"You bet. Izzy could you lend me your car?" Ask Raigard

"No I would like too keep my car safe" I answered to Raigard

"Sorry maybe next time" promise Raigard

"I can't wait to go race with you" Said Emmett

"Then let's get going. Izzy I guess you don't mind if we'll go with Lily and Simon?" ask Sabina

"No if Raigard and Laura don't mind going with me?" I said looking to them

"Fine with me" said Laura

"Then lets go" Said Victor. We all go out in the parking lot.

"Our cars are in the back when you pick yours we'll meet in this pace" I'll explain. We run to our cars I sit in mine: BMW5. With me there was Raigard and Laura. The rest sat in Simon's car: Ford Taurus. It's not that fast as mine but Simon like it. We all sit down and drove in the place where we decided to meet. We come first. After few seconds they come. Esme and Carlisle go with Alice and Jasper in their car: Audi A3. Edward and Tanya drove with Emmett and Rosalie in their car:

JAGUAR XF First Steer.

"Cullen's fallow us" I said Emmett laugh" What?" I ask

"Nothing I didn't think that I see you behind that cars wheel "

"Why not? You think that I don't know speed pedal. Fallow us Emmett don't fall behind"

"I try" he laughed again

"Mom lead others to our house I take care of Emmett"

"Ok wait us in there Izzy"

"Lets go Emmett don't forget where is sped pedal" I laughed and raise the speed. When I go threw Emmett I could see his face it made me more want to laugh. I drove quarter of my speed Emmett after few second overtake us. I increase my speed more now I drove half of my speed. Emmett no more overtake us. Behind few hills I can hear my other family. When we come to our house I go my car into garage Emmett leaves his car outside. When we get of the car Raigard and Laura give me five. Then we get out of garage. Near his car Emmett was standing with a surprise on his face. Just at that time the others come. Simon drove his car into garage. When we all get at one place

"Well let's go inside" I suggested

"Yeah let's go. We'd like to see your new house if you don't mind"

"No I don't but don't get in the first floor" I said

"Why?" Rosalie for the first time talk

"In there is our rooms I don't think that you will find anything interesting in there" I explained

"Then let's go" Sabina said. We all go to the front of the house. When the Cullen's saw it they said in one time

"Huge" Then I understand that 5 Cullen's house you can put to this one

"So let's go inside" Sabina said


	6. Home

**BPOV **

When we get in our house mom started to show them everything

"Let's go in this way we start from here" said my mom getting them to drawing room" This is drawing room"

"It's big" said Esme

"Yeah well let's move next. This door is in to the kitchen next to is stockroom in other side there is a toilet and a bathroom. Next we see a door to a changing room at the end of the path there is a lounge. If we go threw changing room we will get to a swimming pool. If we go next door is to a bathhouse but there is a next door when we get threw there we get out and now we are on the path again there is a music room a library and a workroom and almost forget to say that this doors is to a wardrobe and there we are again on the path. So how do you like our house?" Finish mom

"It's big who build this house it look really old" Ask Rosalie

"This house was build long time ago" Explained dad

"But it looks like new" Said Esme

"It was renew" Explained Laura

"Who renew it?" Asked Edward

"A friend of ours" Said Simon

"Well lets go to the drawing room there we can talk" said Sabina and turn around to go everybody fallow her. When we get to the drawing room m family sit on the couch except me I sit on the armchair The Cullens sit on the other couch there was two of them.

"You have a really big and nice house. Who decorated it?" Esme asked

"Me" I answered

"Wow really big house you have" Said Rosalie

"Yeah better let's talk about something else" Suggested Sabina

"It's getting bored to sit here I'm going t swim. Somebody want to join me?" Asked Laura

"I'll go" Said Lily

"I join too" I said

"Cullens want to join?" Lily asked

"No thanks" said Rosalie

"I'll go to watch" Said Alice

"Fell yourself like at home jus don't break anything and don't go in the first floor" I said

"Thanks Bella" Said Carlisle

"My name is Izzy remember that" I said a bit angry

"Well let's go Tanya you don't want to go with us" Said Laura I know that she want to josh her

"Edward you want to go" Asked Tanya Edward

"No" answered Edward

"Than I don't go" Said Tanya

"If you say so. Izzy let's go I try to improve your record" Said Lily

"Good luck with that" I said

"What record?" asked Alice

"You see our poll is very interesting. It's very deep only I see the ending. No one swim that deep. You can try if you want but I doubt that you succeed to improve my record" I explained

"Well let's get changed" said Laura. Laura, Lily and me get changed into swimsuits. My swimsuit was black and I wore a ring that ring is very important to me. Than we get to the pool. Alice go near the pool and look in it

"I can see the bottom of it" said Alice

"For now" Said Laura "Izzy open the path"

"Ok just a minute" I go near the wall and open a box in the box there was a red button I push that button. Alice surprised

"Wow the bottom is opening" With a surprise said Alice

"Lily Laura go and look how far you can swim" I said to them

"Ok We won't take long" Said Lily and go on springboard one on one another on another there was two of them. They jump to the water and swim after few seconds you can't see them anymore.

"Well we need to wait about five minutes to them" I said

"Izzy can you explain me why are you racing you are a vampires you don't need to breath but then for what are you racing?" asked Alice

"You see When you go until one line everything is fine but when you cross that line you feel a pain a pain the same as that one who burn you when you change into Vampire" explained

"But you can go deeper than that how are you doing it"

"There is stronger pain that that and that pain start to look like flowers that how I do it"

"What kind of pain is that?"

"I can't tell you about it you need to feel it but I doubt that you feel it ever in your life. Anyways tell more about you how were you doing on the last five year?" I was curious

"Nothing good without you it was boring. How about yours life?"

"Well I am still alive"

"Why shouldn't you?" Alice surprised

"Because before one year there was a fight with the werewolves"

"What?" Alice asked from horror

"What you heard. We fight everything ended good just one our friend disappeared"

"That friend who rebuild this house?" Asked Alice

"Yeah. Oh they are coming well it's time for me to go we'll meet after ten maybe twenty minutes. So see ya" Laura and Lily come out of the pool

"Izzy I still don't understand how can you endure that pain"

"Well that's my secret. Ok I will go see ya then Alice" I go on the springboard and jump to the water. I swim deeper and deeper. I swim in some kind of a tunnel there it is that line I swim threw there I start to fell the pain but I just ignore it and swim deeper and deeper when I was very deep pain disappeared and the tunnel have a turn to right I don't tell anybody about this I turn in that direction I swim but finally I can see a light in the end. I go threw that light. And air I was in some kind of beautiful place. It's not the first time when I am here but it's beautiful I get out of the water and go to take a walk. There was a lot of flowers and in the middle of the Garden was a swing I sit in the swing and remembered Kevin my love after Edward I love him even more than Edward.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes. Next chapter will be about Kevin Izzy's new love. Flashback.**


	7. Flashback

BPOV (Bella's)

Flashback

Years after my changing I become a Volturi guard not guard I just trained there. For one year I trained how to fight and now I can even Aro take down. I learned everything what Voltur can teach me there isn't someone with such much powers so I can't learn how to control them. I found out that I am very powerful. I have a lot of powers. They appear time to time. One day Aro find a book. In that book there were allots of uncanny signs how Aro explained me this is a prophesy book. One prophesy already was translated.

A girl who have many powers

Was a key to the future

To all vampires and humans

When she find her true love in singing

Everything would change

That's how he let me out to become even stronger. I leave everyone but first they become vegetarians. When I was leaving castle. Everyone come to say goodbye to me. After I leave castle I don't know where I can go. But still I go. I go for a long time alone I miss company.

Then I found a beautiful place. A waterfall there was really beautiful. I thought I can take a swim in there so I go and swim. I was swimming when I thought I could try to sing so I start to sing. I heard someone coming but moves was perfect like a vampire. It don't disturb me I am strong but I was naked. Than I remember I can read minds I heard something: "well I better take a swim in that beautiful place" he didn't notice me so I jump out of the water really quietly I go where my clothes was I started to dress up I put my red top on and my red short skirt shoes leave there with my swimsuit when I heard him very close from his minds I know that's him I take my knife and start to go near him. He didn't notice me. I get behind him and attack him I was ready to kill him but I stooped near his neck I don't want to kill him why? I asked him

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I come to swim. I should be asking you that. I found this place a long time ago" his voice was like a lullaby to me

"I first come here" I said

"I heard someone sing is that you?" he asked

"Yeah but I should be asking not you I can kill you every moment aren't you afraid?" I asked

"No why should I be?"

"I can kill you now" I was ready to bite him when he disappeared. One second and I am already on the ground. I lie on my back he's on me holding my arms and legs that I can't move and looking in my eyes.

"How?" was all I could say

"Speed" he said one word but his voice was a bit angry. I know I die now he was ready to bite me his lips touch my neck I close eyes and was ready to be bitten but nothing he kiss my neck and stood up.

"Why you don't kill me?" I asked a little scared

"Why should I?" He asked me

"But I try to kill you" I said I still lie on the ground

"Yeah that's why I am angry on you" he give me a hand than I take his hand and stood up

"Well sorry I think you are bad sorry" I try to apologize

"Don't mind it" He looked at my clothes "cute" than I understand that I dress up my clothes on a wet and naked body now they are all wet. I suddenly turn around he turn to

"So what's your name?" I asked

"Kevin Arimi. Yours?" Kevin asked

"Izzy" I answered I change my name because I don't like Bella anymore. We turned around and shake hands

"Nice to meet you Kevin"

"You too Izzy" Than his topaz eyes turn in my clothes I suddenly turn around he too "sorry"

"Don't mind it. I notice that your eyes are topaz you don't drink blood"

"No not humans I'm vegetarian"

"Do you have a family?" I asked than I notice that he's a little bit sad "sorry maybe I shouldn't asked that"

"No I don't have any family. And you?" Than I get sad

"No I don't, well better I go get changed" I jump over the river and start to get changing but I don't have any clothes than these I don't have time to go to the shop I guess I need to dry them out

"Can I ask you something" I heard him from the other side of river

"Yeah ask"

"How old are you?" He asked

"Don't you know that it's not good to ask girls about they age" I said to him

"Sorry I am just curious"

"Well eighteen. For a vampire one year. How about you?"

"Eighteen. For a vampire hundred years"

"Wow"

"Can you tell me why are you so good fighting you fight like my age vampire"

"I study very fast"

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me

"First I need to dry my clothes"

"Sorry If I wouldn't come here you can easy take a normal swim without any disturbance"

"I don't mind I can meet you"

"Want to swim with me"

"Why not?" I was already changed to my swimsuit. I heard how he jump to the water.

"What about your powers?" he asked me. I'm not sure I can tell him everything about my past but my powers I don't mind telling him

"I have a lot of powers" I get in the water

"Say some of them"

"Well mind reading a shield, What about you?"

"You see I am like you have a lot of powers but much more than you"

"What?" I surprised I think I am the only one with such big powers

"Don't you hear I am like you" We swim and talk I understand that he is so powerful as I am. He asked me about my previous life when I was human

"When I was human I was clumsy and ugly but I get in love with a vampire but one day I found him cheating on me with other girl I left him but I still don't understand how I was able to leave and when I leave it's like rock disappeared form my heart. I don't regret it. Oh one more thing my name was Isabella Marie Swan but friends call me Bella.

"But you said your name is Izzy"

"Yeah Izzy I like more. What about you?"

"When I was human I live in a family without money. I run and some vampire bite me" We talk a lot than I understand that I like talking to him.

"Izzy can you close your eyes"

"For what?"

"Just please close them" I close them and I can fell his lips on mine he started to kiss me I kissed him back. Time go so fast his lips leave me but hands hug me I hug him back

"I don't ever thing that I can get in love again" I confused to him

"Izzy I love you"

"I love you too Kevin"

Most interesting thing that we love each other so if I drink his blood I become strong and fast like a newborn and if he drink my blood for him the same our blood for each other can heal any harm but if we drink too much blood we'll get weak so we only drink if it's necessary. We travel together. But we found a house where we can leave together but they were really old we renew it. House was really big. For a year we live but we decided that we need a family my mom Sabina feed on humans we suggested for her to live like we live. She with her mate Victor come to our house. After few days we find Laura and Raigard they join us too. And Lilly with Simon they come too. We all sing in my fathers club every evening. Kevin tech me how to play a piano and a language that only two of us can understand he show me how to swim into a place that only two of us can get in. I promise him that if he disappears I don't kill myself but I live and be like a gothic girl all black. After four year werewolves attacked us all my family survive but Kevin disappeared he's not dead but somewhere I dress up like a gothic girl and live a year without him. But still I hope one day I can meet him again.


	8. History

APOV (Alice's)

Izzy get into water. Lily and Laura laugh

"Alice, are you sure you don't want to swim with us?" Asked Lily

"Yeah I'm fine sitting in here"

"If you say so well we try to swim one more time" they go on a springboard and jump into the water I didn't see them anymore. I get bored and get back to where everyone sits

"Oh Alice you don't swim" Said Jaspers

"No but they are still swimming" I said to Jasper go near him and sit on his laps. I can see that Edward and Tanya not interesting in anything.

"Sabina, can we go to the library?" I asked her. She was talking to Esme

"Yeah go ahead fell like a home but don't get on the first floor" Sabina with a gentle smile said

"Why not on the first floor?" Asked Emmett

"On the first floor there is only bedrooms and Izzy don't like if someone get in her room without her permission" Explained Sabina

"Well Jasper lets go into the library" I said to Jasper. We stood up and go after us go and Edward with Tanya I guess they really are bored. When we get in the library it's huge there are a lots of books I started to look what kind of books are there. I look at the watch it's almost ten minutes when Izzy left

"Jasper I'll go back to the pool I like to see Izzy will you come with me?"

"Yeah let's go" Said Jasper

"What about you Edward what are you want to do now will you go with us or stay here?" I asked Edward

"If you don't min I'll go with you" said Edward

"Edward I want to stay here" said Tanya

"Stay if you want" Said Edward to Tanya. I surprised Edward always was with Tanya and now he's against her.

"Ok I'll go with you"

"Then let's go Izzy should already be coming" We go to the swimming pool. But no one was there

"Well I guess they still in there" I said to them

"Where?" asked Tanya and go near the pool when she looked in it she surprised "What is this?" she asked

"It's a pool can't you see?" I said to her

"But there is no bottom what kind of pool is this"

"How Izzy explained me this it's not normal pool it's very deep and no one swim till the end because there is the line if you cross over her you feel in horrible pain only Izzy can reach the end" At that time Laura Lily and Izzy get out to the surface. Suddenly Izzy started to laugh Laura and Lily started too all of them laugh than Izzy stopped

"Oh Alice and Jasper, Edward and Tanya" she said with really calm voice as she was friend with them

"Izzy what happened why are you laughing like that" I was curious

"Well you see these two started fighting in the water it really look funny" she looked at Lily and Laura

"Sorry we almost destroyed the path" Said Lily

"Don't mind I will take care of that but promise me that you never fight again in the water" Izzy said to the both of them

"Okay do you need any help with it?" Asked Laura

"No I will take care of it" Suddenly Laura and Lily started to feel like burning and than both of them attacked Izzy I get a little bit scared but Izzy just dive and in the other place get out to the surface "See you soon" she looked at us. And she just dive in water and disappeared. Lily and Laura get out of the water but sit on the edge of the pool

"What was that?" Jasper asked

"She wants to cook us" Said Lily

"But how?" Asked Edward

"Just start a fire in a water and there was so hot" Answered Lily

"What is she now doing?" I asked

"She's fixing a tunnel when we fight we broke it" Said Lily

"Well she won't take long" Said Laura

"Maybe one of you wants to try racing with us?" Asked Lily looking at us

"No thanks I'm fine" I said

"I'm fine too" Said Jasper

"What about you two you are so quite" Laura asked looking at Edward and Tanya

"Don't mind us this house is really boring we don't have what to do" Tanya said

"Then why don't you swim with us I doubt that any of you can succeed Izzys record" said Laura I guess she really want to fight with Tanya I like to see that

"I don't like to get wet" I guess they can fight like this all day so I decided to interrupt them

"Laura Izzy mention that you have a fight with the werewolves can you tell me more detail" I asked everyone surprised I guess that's not usual. But Laura surprised most of all

"Izzy tell you?"

"Yeah why are you surprised?"

"Izzy don't like to talk a lot about that incident"

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"A little I guess" Laura looked at the pool I guess she don't want that what she tells Izzy heard "Well story begins like this when this house was restored all our family was already here before one years there was a horrible fight with the real werewolves we all survived but one of us disappeared we know that he's alive somewhere after that fight

Izzy changed a lot she started to be like a gothic girl and even now she's like it. So that's the story"

"Boring story because of someone she become like that who was that someone anyways" Tanya of course

"It's really important friend of ours. But don't mention it near Izzy she can get mad"

"And what's if I mention it near her?"

"Don't even think about it" Laura said and stood "Or maybe I should show you what happened" She was ready to run but

"Stop" I heard a voice I guess Izzy is back

"Sorry" Said Laura but I didn't see a vision I guess she was joking about fighting

"I fixed it" She looked at the Laura and Lily. Suddenly I heard a telephone melody but that's not mine Izzy jump of the water and go to the changing room. I guess that's Izzy's telephone.


	9. book

BPOV (Bella's)

My telephone rung. Who could it be? I go to dressing room my telephone was put on my clothes I looked at the number it was Aro from Volturi I pick up

"Hello" I said

"Hi Izzy long time no see" He said

"Yeah what's the problems do you need anything from me?" I asked him. I started dressing up: I chose my black-red dress it's really short, black shoe, necklace, and earrings of course my black ring that ring is really important to me because Kevin gave it to me.

"No that's not it some kind of book fell of on my desk on the top is written "Book of prophesies but in the inside it's some kind of symbols I can't read it maybe you can" At that minute I understand what kind of book is that in the inside there is ours symbols: mine and Kevin's I can't believe it he's really fine and have a new power tell a prophesy like that girl long time ago who leave volturi so I need to read that book

"Is that book still in your hands?"

"Yes it is"

"Don't let that book of your sight"

"Why?"

"That book can be a key to him"

"Roger book in my sight. When do you come?"

"As soon as I can get there and don't think doing some party or something like that just leave like it is I come only to take that book"

"Okay I understand see you"

"Sure and don't tell anyone"

"Okay bye" I put the telephone and finish dressing up than I need to take some things I need to go to my room I go throw the swimming pool they were talking about something when I come in they look at me.

"So Izzy you don't swim anymore?" Asked Lily

"No I 'm going out I don't know when I get back" I said and hurry up to my room my family know that when I said I'm going out I can even four days not come beck once was when I for really long time wont come back because I was looking for Kevin.

"Good luck" said both in one voice. So they understand. But Cullens don't they stand like frozen not understanding anything. In my room I need to get my special necklace it looks like normal but to tell the true in it there is some Kevin's blood it's for emergency. I don't have time to change so this will fit me well I take some money and my passport. I go to the first floor and my hearing is even better than vampires I hear someone talking

"How long are we going to sit here?" Someone said

"As long as someone go somewhere than we give him and get back to the whereabouts"

"But I still don't understand why boss tell us to take the silver bullets" So my old friend want something with me he's human of course in one meeting (me and Kevin go to all kind of meetings to vampires and humans to get some information or to get some help)

we like over do it he asks us if we want to cooperate with him and work for him of course we wont work for him he's just a mere human so he try by force but not successfully and now he knows that we are vampires and still wont give up. But after what I do to his previous humans I doubt he will sent something to do this maybe its emergency I go to the drawing room where everybody sit except Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Lily, Laura. They saw me

"I'm going out for some time I don't know when I get back and I don't think to go outside is good idea so for some hours stay inside"

"Okay Izzy good luck" Said mom

"Good luck Izzy" said my family in one time. I go to the garage in there I pick my fastest car my car and go out. In the outside there was one car and they start to fallow me when I was far from home I go in the forest of course they fallow me. I stop at the forest they get out of the car me too

"What do you want?" I asked

"Boss want too see you" Said one of them

"I can't go I have more important things to do" They understand one of them pick up from a pocket a paper on it there was a number

"Boss said he has very important news to you" I pick up a number and without saying anything I go to the car and drove away. Well I guess that was really strange but I call that number driving to the airport I hear someone answering

"Hello"

"It's Izzy Arimi"

"Oh yes thanks for calling you see my house were attacked and that was vampires but they were strange they don't want to kill us it was like warning it was yesterday they were really strange so I manage to pick some photos and they gave me some blood I can't understand anything but one of them said Arimi so I guess he was searching for you"

"Where are you now I need those photos and blood" I guess that's really strange that's not like vampires at all so I guess I can see them

"Near your house I think"

"I'm going to the airport so I met you there and by the way how much vampires did you see?"

"Four but two woman two man but all race was different. Okay meet you at the airport" He put down the telephone I see he's serious. So I go to the airport he was already waiting for me.

"This is the picture and some of blood we manage to take a sample. If we know something more about it we'll call you." He turn, sit in the car and drove. I go and take the flight with people around me I can't look what he gave me. After the flight I go to the toilet and see what he gave me that was a picture: vampire but on they forehead there was a star what does that mean I try to smell the blood it's poisoned. I guess I can take and find when I go back to the home in my home where Cullens now are I have a laboratory in the loft to get there you have to go throw my room and find the door throw my shelf.

So now I'm in Italy in Voltera I guess I have to go and take the book. Aro is expecting me I just saw him near the door

"Hi Aro sorry I can't stay here for too long"

"I don't mind here is the book, if you need any help just call"

I take the book and start reading


	10. Kevin is back

BPOV (Bella's)

The book is in my hands and now I can read it:

When the star appears

We will rise like a blood suckers

Red eyes, sharp teeth and fangs.

But stars will win if we won't destroy them

Two vampires destroy them

_So I am where we met first time. I am waiting for my love to come._

Then I close the book and hurry up to the waterfall where me and Kevin met I so mist him I don't have any idea where that power come from I was too quick even for the vampire to see. And finally I am here and what I see a figure near the waterfall I just jump and hug that figure I can sense it that's my Kevin me hug my back an I kissed him I so missed him I don't need and air so that's how I can stay for eternity but I wanted to look in his eyes. I pushed back a little that I can see his eyes

"Kevin I missed you"

"I'm back Izzy my angel"

"Where have you been?" I asked with concern

"Let's go swimming I explain" We both go into water and Kevin started explaining:

"I was hurt badly and one of my powers activated by itself when I saw you hurt and I teleported in Alaska I have no idea at that time what happened I can't move but I can send my soul to you and I could see you are alright not long ago I was able to move and heard a prophesies and write them down if I would sent them to you all the family would have came so I sent it to Aro and now I am able to meet you and be with you"

"I am so happy you are all right" I hugged him and stay with him all the night the next morning I thought we need to call mom and dad to ell I have found Kevin so I call

"Hello"

"Hi mom"

"Izzy how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"When did you plan on coming back?"

"Soon did the Cullens leave?"

"Yes but they say they come back soon"

"Well anyways I have good news"

"Let me guess you are planning come back not alone"

"That's right soon we'll be back but don't plan anything stupid"

"Ok we'll try" I put telephone away and look at the Kevin

"Now let's go home"

"Sure I guess they are waiting for us" I kissed him and we teleported to near our house

"That was fast" I said

"Well when I wasn't able to move my body I was able to train my powers later I will teach you I promise. And now lets go we have to say hi to everyone" We get into the house and found everyone sitting on the stairs and waiting for us they jump and hug us both

"Welcome back both of you" they said in one voice

"We are home" They let go of us

"Kevin where were you"asked Laura he explained them the same thing he explained to me. I remembered the envelope I had with me I showed it to him he didn't surprise at all we go to the sitting room and he started to explain

"This is the Stars that's how I call them they are controlled by the clown (he's the man that don't like us and want to kill us but his real name is unrevealed) they are like poisoned but we can destroy the stars on they forehead and they will get back to normal we just need to make an antidote and if we give some of it to them they will get better and regain consciousness of they selves I have to ask all of your help it could be dangerous"

"Kevin no matter what could of danger there will be we'll always help you" said mom and everyone agreed

"Well my angel let's start making an antidote"


End file.
